Prowling the Night
by Izlawake
Summary: Ruby is unable to sleep thanks to a mysterious creature with glowing yellow eyes stalking their room. What is this creature that haunts her? A one-shot.


**Prowling the Night**

**A/N: Just a little one-shot about Blake being her feline self a little.**

Another day has come and gone for Team RWBY, and it was time for them to sleep for the next day. Ruby herself has been working hard all day devising new combat strategies for her and her friends to use and as a result, she is still full of energy and unable to sleep.

Ruby lied under her covers playing with her Game Lad, hoping the flashy lights will coax her into a forced sort of sleep. After an hour of playing and passing level 4 in Lunar Eclipse of Grimm, she turned off her game and creaked over the edge of her bed and saw Weiss's clock flash a red 11:42. Ruby yawned and rolled over to her other side.

Only a few minutes passed when Ruby heard a low _CREAK_. Ruby's eyes flipped open and she turned over to the source of the sound. Her silver eyes scanned the darkened room, but even though her eyes adjusted long ago, she saw nothing.

_CREAK_. Ruby dove under her blankets. She poked her head out from the side, feeling frightened at what might be hiding in the darkness. "H-Hello?" she said in a hushed whisper. "Anyone there?" Ruby shivered. She took hold of her blindfold in preparation to shield her eyes from whatever she sees.

There it was. From within the dark depths were two big yellow eyes. They hovered on the other side of the room, but were staring at something near the wall. Ruby counted her blessings that the creature did not see her. Ruby watched as the glowing yellow eyes moved around the room for a minute doing divines-know-what.

Suddenly, the eyes swung around and stared directly at Ruby. She shrieked and dove under the covers, never exposing one part of her body until daylight.

**-That Morning-**

"Ruby, wake up," said Weiss, shaking the lump in her bed. "C'mon, you need to wake up." Ruby did not budge, prompting Weiss to get angry. "Yang, you mind waking your sister up?"

Yang yawned and jumped from her bed onto Ruby's, wrapping herself around the lump. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" she yelled as Ruby sprang awake. "There ya' go!" Ruby emerged from the blankets. "Geez, what happened to you?"

Ruby's eyes were half-closed, and she had bags under her eyes. She looked at Yang all droopy-eyed, moaned, and fell back onto her mattress. Yang dragged her sister out of bed and stretched her face into a smile. "Smile more, Rubes. C'mon, it's good for you." Ruby's smile combined with her droopy eyes was hilarious to her sister.

"What happened to you, Ruby?" asked Blake, who was tying her bow onto her ears. "You look like a mess."

Ruby yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Yang hugged her sister. "Aw, did the boogeyman keep you awake?" she teased. Blake shook her head in disapproval.

"It did," said Ruby. "Some horrible monster kept me awake all night! It was terrifying! It had big yellow eyes that were glowing! It looked right at me!" Weiss went over and hugged Ruby for comfort.

"You dolt," she said. "There is no such thing as the boogeyman. They're just a story cooked up by childish tricksters."

Ruby sulked in Weiss's arms. "Maybe you're right, Weiss."

"Of course I'm right," she retorted.

"Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me."

Blake smiled at the little girl and packed three reading books into her bag along with her school supplies. "That's the spirit, Ruby," she told her.

Ruby managed to power through her classes, though she did fall asleep during Professor Port's class, but that was too be expected. Weiss still shook her awake and gave her a quiet chew out. Ruby fell to the floor asleep in Professor Frobisher's Geography class while she was teaching about some of the famous landmarks in the region of Haven.

Night crept over Vale and Beacon once more, and while Ruby has convinced herself that boogeymen do not exist now, those yellow eyes are still fresh in her mind. She stayed awake even after the other three girls had already begun to drift asleep.

"Weiss," she whispered, nudging her partner from above. "C'mon Weiss, wake up." Another nudge and Weiss stirred in bed.

"Ruby, what is it?" Weiss glared at the little girl, unhappy that she interrupted the dream she started having. "Why have you woken me up?"

Ruby tapped her fingers together. "I'm still scared of the boogeyman. Can I sleep with you? I feel safer that way." Ruby stared at the snow queen with earnest eyes. Weiss scoffed and pulled Ruby down onto her bed.

"Fine. Just this once, and when you find that there is no such thing as boogeymen, you will see that I was right, as you will stop this nonsense and go sleep in your bed." Ruby nodded and snuggled up to Weiss, who was not amused at the show of affection. Weiss tried prying the girl off herself, but Ruby's grip was tight, so Weiss gave up.

The hours trickled by, and Weiss was not getting much sleep with Ruby attached to her like a suction cup was not aiding her sleep at all. Weiss sighed and stared off into the darkness, pretending to see figures of her imagination dancing about like a movie to entertain herself. She smiled as the brave knight slain the dragon and rescued the lovely princess. But there was one obstacle left: the creature with yellow eyes.

'Yellow eyes?' Weiss thought. She stifled a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand as she stared at the monster that haunted Ruby the previous night. The eyes were traveling back and forth across the room but paid Weiss and Ruby no heed.

"Ruby," Weiss whispered. "Ruby, wake up." Ruby stirred awake, but Weiss clasped her hand over her mouth and shushed her. "You were right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ruby tightened her grip around Weiss and began whimpering. "Weiss..."

"Shush, Ruby." Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby as well. The two girls shivered together as the eyes paced around again, then planted themselves right onto them. They shrieked, enable to hold in their fear any longer as the eyes moved one step closer to them.

"Ruby," Weiss whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Weiss," Ruby whimpered, tears coming down her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bother...I love you."

The eyes moved closer and closer until they were directly next to the bed. Ruby and Weiss shrieked louder this time. Then, a flash of light from the glowing eyes. Then...a laugh? The lights flicked on to reveal Yang at the door, her hand on the light switch and Blake standing before the quivering girls whilst holding a camera with a smirk on her face.

"Did Blakey scare you two?" asked Yang. Blake giggled and handed Yang the freshly developed picture of Ruby and Weiss embracing each other. "Aw, you two look so cute together."

"What the...?" said a confused Ruby. "What is this?"

Blake giggled again. "Didja forget? I'm a Cat Faunus so I am capable of night vision. However, as a cat, my eyes glow in the dark. Pretty creepy, I know."

"Wait, so the glowing yellow eyes was you, Blake?" said Weiss. Blake nodded. "Why on Earth would you do such a thing, creeping us out?!"

Yang came over to them. "We wanted to get a photo of you two together. I knew that Ruby still gets scared of the dark, so I know she would want to sleep with you for comfort. I didn't expect to see you so frightened though, Weiss." Yang held up the photo to the light. "I didn't think you could shriek so high-pitched though."

Weiss growled at Yang. "How dare you?!" She stormed off into the bathroom for privacy. Ruby playfully punched Yang but she was still frustrated at her older sister.

"Argh! Yang, you little...!" Yang embraced Ruby in a big hug, shoving her into her bosom, and cutting off her air supply. "Yang, I can't breathe!" she wheezed.

"Were we too cruel?" asked Blake. "I think I traumatized Ruby a little."

"Nah, you were perfect. It was an amazing prank." Blake gave up. She knew she could not argue with Yang, so she joined the group hug. Weiss came back out and went to bed in a huff. Yang climbed back onto her bunk bed and snoozed off. Blake heaved Ruby back into her bed. "Good night, Ruby. Sorry about the scare."

With that, Blake extinguished the lights, plunging the world into darkness once more. Ruby watched as Blake's glowing yellow eyes moved to her bed and closed shut, signifying Blake drifting to sleep. From then on, Ruby never believed there were actual boogeymen, just Cat Faunus prowling the night.

**THE END**

**Remember to review, it helps. Seeya around, Lovelies.**


End file.
